


Powerless

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [11]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: femslash100, F/F, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll have to try harder to get a girl like me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble prompt #414: Power.

“You better not come near me,” Dana yelled, throwing up her hands.  “Batman is going to come and save me, and you won’t know what hit you!”  After Ratboy, she was pretty good at getting herself out of scrapes, but she didn’t want to mess with this particular _femme fatale_ —especially not outside the Hamilton Hill gym.

The woman was sleek and gorgeous, all pale skin and jet-black hair, spit-curled like she was a really old movie star.  But Dana knew something was off about her—the croon of her voice, the way she walked with an extra flow in her hips.

_Inque_.

“Oh, silly girl,” Inque purred, reaching out with a liquid arm to stroke Dana’s shoulder, sliding down the strap of her purple dress.  “You really think Batman will stop me?” She disappeared into a slick black puddle on the ground and formed behind Dana, wrapping her sneaky arms around Dana’s waist.  “Face it.  He’s tried before and _failed_.  He’s powerless compared to me.”

Dana squirmed in Inque’s grip.  “You think this is about power?  Listen, sweetheart.  This is Gotham.  This is about _survival_.”  With a swift kick, Dana knocked over her water bottle sitting on the bench next to the gym doors.  It pooled around Inque’s feet and she hissed in pain, releasing Dana.

“And I thought you were special,” Inque growled, slinking away.  “We could’ve been nice together.”

Dana planted her hands on her hips.  “You’ll have to try harder to get a girl like me.”


End file.
